fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Geography of Shadowmaster
Introduction - 33|thumbnail|150px|right]] Unlike the first Fighting Fantasy novel, The Trolltooth Wars, the subsequent two novels, Demonstealer and Shadowmaster, do not include maps of the areas in which the action takes place (the last colour Fighting Fantasy map appears in Tower of Destruction, published in 1991; Demonstealer and Shadowmaster were published in 1991 and 1992 respectively). This is rather unfortunate, since the action in both of these novels largely takes place in unfamiliar locations which do not appear in previous Fighting Fantasy maps and, as a result, the geographical information contained within these novels, whilst of the utmost interest, is often rather difficult to interpret. The purpose of this article is to clarify the geography of Shadowmaster, in particular the geography of the lands between Darkwood Forest and the Moonstone Hills, where a substantial part of the plot unfolds. Although interpretation of the geographical information in Shadowmaster is made more difficult by contradictions in the text (see below), a fairly clear picture emerges of the geography of the lands involved when all of the available evidence is analysed. The Relative Positions of Oldcastle, Kierdale, Tegris, Oakwall and Drystone - 34|thumbnail|150px|right]] The most important section for geographical information in Shadowmaster is pp. 53-55, where Gereth Yaztromo and the others pore over maps of the area in order to determine whether there is any pattern to the raids. The first thing to note is that the area under consideration lies "between Darkwood and the Moonstones".Shadowmaster: 53 If we set aside the incorrect geography of Yaztromo's map for the moment, we have the following: - 55}} The clear implication here is that the villages Tegris, Kierdale, Oldcastle and Oakwall form four points of a cross, at the centre of which lies Drystone. This may be illustrated as in Map 3 (below left). , Kierdale, Tegris, Oakwall and Drystone|thumbnail|300px|left]] The description above makes it clear that Tegris, which lies on the Silver River, forms the southern point of this cross, whilst Kierdale, ''"almost due north of it", forms the northern point. The positions of Oldcastle and Oakwall are more complicated, however. The description just given indicates that Oakwall lies west of Oldcastle and, as such, we should expect it to lie on the left-hand point of the cross in the diagram above, with Oldcastle lying on the right. It appears, however, that this cannot be the case, given the other geographical evidence in Shadowmaster. Perhaps most significantly, Jemar Val describes Kierdale as "two days' hard ride" from Oldcastle, to the north-east. - 54 If we combine this with the geographical indications just discussed, we get a lay out of these villages something like the layout in Map 4 (below right). Suddenly the villages no longer form a cross, and the position of Drystone cannot fall on any intersection of the lines connecting them, defeating the whole point of the exercise. How do we resolve this contradiction in Shadowmaster? There appear to be two ways to do so: :1) Assume that there is an error in the book, and what Jemar Val should have said is that Kierdale is north-west of Oldcastle. This puts the villages back in a cross configuration once again, with Oakwall in the west and Oldcastle in the east. :2) Assume that there is an error in the book, but that the two instances where it states Oakwall is "west" of Oldcastle should read "east". This would also put the villages back in a cross configuration, this time with Oldcastle in the west and Oakwall in the east. How do we decide which of these two alternatives is correct? If the evidence from Shadowmaster is examined carefully, it appears that only one of these alternatives is really tenable - that Oldcastle lies in the west, and that Oakwall lies in the east (option 2 above). The reasoning is as follows: :1) Yaztromo can see the plume of smoke from the burning Oldcastle. - 28 If Oldcastle lies on the eastern point of the cross, this potentially places it further away from his tower than any of the other villages. The fact that it is the first village he decides to visit suggests that it is also the closest. Although Yaztromo says that it is two days' walk to Oldcastle, - 30 this need not mean that it is very far away, since he is an old, unfit man (and, as usual, distances in Fighting Fantasy are not specified precisely). :2) Although Yaztromo's map of the area is defective, it appears that he has positioned Tegris and Oldcastle correctly. For example, Shadowmaster tells us the following: - 53-54}} :This indicates clearly that Tegris lies south-east of Oldcastle, indicating that Oldcastle must be the western point of the cross. :3) Oakwall is described as being among the hills, albeit on Yaztromo's defective map. This suggests that it lies at the eastern point of the cross, in or near the Moonstones, rather than in the west. None of this fits easily if Oakwall is in the west and Oldcastle is in the east, but makes perfect sense if Oldcastle is in the west and Oakwall is in the east. Since it is a toss up whether the book has two errors indicating that Oakwall is to the west of Oldcastle, or has two errors indicating that Oldcastle is to the west of Kierdale and Tegris, we can only assume that ''Shadowmaster is in error in stating that Oakwall is west of Oldcastle, in light of the other evidence. The Lowland Gap and Hallon A number of other geographical indications of interest are given in Shadowmaster, in particular those concerning the Lowland Gap and the village Hallon. In Shadowmaster, Oakwall is described as lying "several days beyond the Lowland Gap", whilst Drystone is "perched on the brow of a low hill in the very middle of a wide, wooded valley that was known locally as the Lowland Gap." - 57 The name "Lowland Gap" suggests that it is a valley which connects the lowlands south and west of Darkwood and the Moonstones with the hills and forests beyond. There appear to be two possibilities: (1) that the Lowland Gap is the southern entrance to the narrow strip of land between Darkwood and the Moonstones; and (2) that the Lowland Gap is a valley which enters the Moonstones themselves, with the lowlands north of Chalice on the west and the Moonstones on the east. The village of Hallon is mentioned twice in Shadowmaster. Riders from Drystone are "despatched on the road to Chalice ... If they manage to get fresh horses at Hallon and then ride through the night, they will be in Chalice by dawn tomorrow." This indicates that Hallon lies somewhere between Drystone and Chalice or, at least, it lies on the easiest route between them. Chadda Darkmane also passes through Hallon on his way from Port Blacksand to Chalice, - 58 and is overtaken by the riders despatched from Drystone. - 59 If it is assumed that Darkmane is following the road from the Catfish River to Chalice marked on Map 1 above, then Hallon lies somewhere on this road, or at least not far from it - it is possible that Darkmane has missed the turn for Chalice, which is why he has to ask the villagers of Hallon the way there. A number of other place-names of interest are mentioned in ''Shadowmaster, including Angrim, Wintermere and Gnollwood. - 94 Although these names fit with the general nomenclature and culture of the area under discussion, there is nothing in the text of Shadowmaster to indicate that they are found in this area and, indeed, they could lie anywhere in Allansia. See Also *Location of Gundobad References Category:Shadowmaster Entries